Fairytale Of Holby City
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Inspired by my tumblr post about Bernie and Serena doing a drunk duet to "Fairytale Of New York" at the Christmas party!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are! Hope you enjoy :) -Sophie x**

* * *

It was the evening that made the long, tiresome year worth working; Holby City Hospital's Christmas party. A night of free food, free booze, some classic Christmas tunes and hours of freedom from the slavery of the wards. This year it was being held at the local country club, Cartwright Hills, a short 10 minute drive from Holby city centre. A large hall with an onsite spa, surrounded by acres of golf courses and paths lit up with twinkling fairy lights, it was the perfect setting for an evening of well earned frivolity.

It was expected that you arrived with a partner, and every year it was a desperate rush for Serena Campbell to find someone. Last year she attended with Fletch on her arm, and the year before it was some poor, unsuspecting F2 from Oncology she'd cornered by the snacks machine the morning of the party. The year before that was even worse, attending with Hanssen and feeling like one of Snow White's 7 dwarves. The thought alone sent a shiver down the woman's spine whenever she thought about the ordeal.

But this year would be different.

This year she had Bernie.

Due to her beloved being called in to work early that morning, Serena decided that her and Jason would get ready at their house, meeting with Bernie and Cameron when they arrived at Cartwright Hills. It was fifteen minutes before they were due to set off, and as per usual, she was running late.

"Jason? Jason have you seen my earrings?" She shouted to her nephew, struggling to pull on her new underwear as she searched around the room. She had bought a matching bra too, especially for this occasion to celebrate the fact that she wasn't alone this year. It was a saucy red number, a colour she knew would get Bernie all flustered- if it came to that, of course.

"Your earrings are here Auntie Serena-" Jason said clearly before opening the door to her bedroom. Serena let out a screech not unlike that of an angry parrot, before slamming the door in Jason's face. She loved him to bits, but she really did wish that he would knock before entering her bedroom.

"Did I do something wrong?" His muffled voice sounded a little put out from the other side of the door, and Serena sighed, finally sorting herself out and smoothing down her dress. It was long and black, clinging to every line and curve her body possessed, with sequins dotted along her shoulders which dipped to a very low V cut at her breast. She hadn't let Bernie see it once she'd bought it, so the clinical lead was hoping it would have the desired effect of making her girlfriend's mouth drop to the floor.

"No, no-well, oh for goodness sakes." Serena muttered, opening the door and taking the earrings from her nephew before shuffling to her mirror to put them in place. She had chosen them specially as they went with the necklace Bernie had bought her the week before, which she was also sporting that evening. "In future please knock on the door before you enter Jason, or one day you'll see something you'll wish you hadn't."

There was silence. The brunette looked up to see Jason stood at the doorway, staring at her.

"What are you staring at? Oh please don't say I have deodorant stains on my dress again." She fretted, contorting her body to check for white marks.

"You don't. I was staring because you look beautiful Auntie Serena. All sparkly and bright." He said simply. His matter of fact tone always got to his aunt and she smiled, her heart fluttering.

"Oh Jason, I do love you." She gave his arm a squeeze before looking him up and down. "And I have to say, you look very handsome this evening too."

"I know." He smiled, pulling away slightly as Serena straightened his bow-tie. "We need to leave soon, Auntie Bernie and Cameron will be waiting for us."

 _Auntie Bernie..._ Serena still couldn't get over that. He'd accepted the ex-army medic with open arms, and with much more ease than she could have ever hoped for. Of course they'd had their differences in the month following their reconciliation kiss in the office, but overall Bernie and Jason got on really rather well. Especially when it came to quiz shows- they always teamed up and made for a formidable duo.

"Auntie Serena? Come on!" Jason insisted, pulling Serena from her thoughts. A glance at the clock told her he was right; it was time to get going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nearly double the length of my last chapter- apologies! Don't know when the next update will be as I've been roped into work tomorrow, and I have mock exams next week too (send help) so I hope you enjoy this for now :) -Sophie x**

* * *

Serena stepped out of their taxi and immediately her eyes searched for that familiar mop of blonde hair. Jason was looking for a lady as well; Lou, who had agreed with enthusiasm to be his date for the evening. The two found each other quickly and wandered inside, Jason giving his aunt a quick wave before he disappeared into the crowd.

The brunette stood by the door, sipping a flute of champagne handed to her by a very young waiter who had looked her up and down when he'd first approached, causing Serena to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm old enough to be your mother." She said sharply, watching with faint amusement as he jumped, startled and scuttled away.

"Still got it Serena."

The woman turned as she registered the suave voice of Ric Griffin behind her. She smiled, quickly glancing at the woman on his arm whom she vaguely recognised.

"Sure do, and I take great delight in flaunting it."

He grinned before clearing his throat. "Let me re-introduce you. You remember Franciose?"

That was it! Serena mentally rolled her eyes. This was the woman herself and Bernie had teased Ric about one shift, before she told him about her feelings for Bernie over a large glass later that day.

"Of course. Lovely to see you again." The brunette politely shook her hand, but she couldn't help looking over her shoulder to the throng of people blocking the entrance to the building.

"We'll see you inside. Tell Bernie she looks great for me."

Surprised, Serena caught his eye as he winked and looked over shoulder. She followed his gaze, turning again on her precarious black heels to see her girlfriend slowly approaching.

Ric was right; she did look great. Serena's breath hitched at the back of her throat as she looked her up and down. Instead of a simple silver dress like she'd been telling everyone she'd be wearing, Bernie was sporting a suit. Her trousers were fitted, smooth around her long legs, and holding a white shirt in its place that gently sloped inwards at her waist. An undone bow-tie draped lazily around her neck, and the look was topped off with a small blazer, also fitted so it went in at her waist, framing her upper body and hips in a way that made Serena unnaturally warm.

She had not gone for a full painted face either, with just a light coat of blusher along her cheek bones and some eye make up to bring out her deep brown colouring that captured the gaze of her girlfriend with ease as they met.

"Evening Ms Campbell." Bernie smiled, her pupils widening as she took in her partner's outfit.

"Good evening Ms Wolfe." Serena matched the blonde's husky tone, immensely pleased at the reaction her dress had created. Their eyes met and Serena slipped her hand into Bernie's, placing her champagne flute in a nearby plant pot.

"You look beautiful, Serena." Bernie whispered, trying to ignore her heart as it beat loudly in her chest. Serena's was doing the same.

"As do you, Major. Though I was under the impression you'd be wearing a dress?..." Her voice trailed off, and the taller woman rolled her eyes.

"I was, until it was involved in an incident with a pair of Cam's red boxers that slipped into the same wash load. You're not...disappointed, are you?"

"Disappointed?!" Serena exclaimed, "Lord no. In all honesty Bern, I think you suit suits better, pun unintentional."

Bernie laughed, her eyes sparkling as she revelled in the perfection of what that evening was shaping up to be before slipping an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"You really are amazing you know." She whispered, looking down into Serena's eyes as they looked up at hers, filled with love. Bernie dipped her head and kissed the brunette softly, free hand cupping her face and gently brushing her thumb against the other woman's cheek.

"Get a room guys, it's not even watershed yet!"

The couple broke apart, smiling despite the interruption as Cameron strolled past grinning, Morven on his arm.

"You watch your tongue mister, or I'll tell Morven here all about that trip to the zoo when you were seven!"

Cameron's face paled slightly as he ushered the female doctor inside, insisting that nothing happened and that his mother was bluffing.

"What did happen at the zoo when he was seven?" Serena asked with vague interest as they followed the younger couple in.

"His favourite toy got stolen by a monkey in the monkey enclosure and he cried for two weeks solid." Bernie snorted, unable to control her amusement at the memory. Serena tapped her lightly on the arm, feigning shock.

"Poor boy, I bet that really traumatised him!"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it did- he can't watch the PG Tips advert without his bottom lip going."

Despite her best intentions, Serena chuckled at the thought as they entered the large function hall and became surrounded by their colleagues. Immediately they stopped at the bar, ordering two large glasses of Shiraz to kick off the evening. Dom and Isaac were there too, stood eyeing up the buffet that was laid out across six tables along the wall as they sipped at their cocktails. Dom noticed them as they approached.

"Hello, our dearest female equivalents. You know we were really enjoying being Holby City Hospital's resident gay couple until you two came along." He raised an eyebrow and pretended to look put out. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Evening Ms Campbell, Major Wolfe. I would like to apologise for my boyfriend's little comment there, he's like a dog you see- gets very snappy when he's hungry."

"Oi!" Dom looked put out for real this time and he prodded Isaac before looking back at the tables wistfully. "I can see three different cakes and they're all calling my name."

"If one of them is chocolate gateaux then you'll have to be quick, Jason's not had any tea today and that's his favourite." Serena raised an eyebrow, gulping down her drink before placing the empty glass on the counter and ordering another. Bernie had to admire her talent for downing alcohol in just a few gulps; it was something she just couldn't stomach. She hadn't been drunk since... Good lord, she thought, have I ever even been drunk?

"Come on Bern, I've just seen Raf and Fletch walk in, let's go say hi." Serena said as she started to make her way over.

"Who has the Fletch-lings tonight then fellas?" Bernie smiled, one hand round her wine glass and one hand on the small of Serena's back.

"Charlie Fairhead from the ED is keeping an eye on the young 'uns, but Mikey and Evie can fend for 'emselves now." Fletch grinned.

"Have you heard the latest gossip about Charlie? Jason told me that apparently he and Duffy are an item." Serena raised a knowing eyebrow as Fletch elbowed Raf in the side.

"Told ya! 'Delusional' my arse mate."

"Sorry, sorry." Raf put his hands up in mock defeat, but a small smile played on his lips. "I've just learnt not to believe _all_ the whisperings of our _no-good_ porters."

"Hey, that's our nephew you're talking about! Be careful-" Bernie exclaimed, before realising he was making a joke. Raf raised an eyebrow.

"'Our' nephew, ey?" He grinned. "That's cute."

"Well he calls me Auntie Bernie now, I don't see why I shouldn't call him my nephew." The blonde shrugged. All of a sudden a piercing notice shot through the room, and through the loud speakers it was announced that the buffet was officially open. Everyone flocked to that side of the room, forming an orderly queue as they continued to chat. Serena, Bernie, Raf and Fletch watched with amusement as Dominic rushed to the front of the line, practically begging Jasmine to let him cut in front of her before he died a tragic death of hunger. After promising to take all of her colonoscopies for the next month, the doctor started helping himself to canapés and cake, his mouth now set in a content smile.


End file.
